federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2376
This page chronicles posts #4395-4492 and spans the time of December 1st to December 21st of the year 2376. Please note, this was the last month before a two year time jump. There is no information available on 2377 and 2378. *CP - November, 2376 *CP - December, 2378 Earth Plots First Week A new restaurant on Eath has opened by old DS9er MIXIE BRIDGES. BRYCE WREN is already there and nearly finished when CATHASACH UNA and PIERCE MACARTHUR arrive. Overhearing some things by the two, Bryce visits them and pours water all over the trill before leaving. Later, BRYCE apologies to PIERCE for his actions and explains his side of the story regarding his break up with Ally. However, BRYCE visits with ALLYSANN KNIGHT only to have revenge sex with her and rub it in Una's face. Second Week Continuing his road to sick revenge, BRYCE WREN has gone out of his way to find a niece of CATHASACH UNA and begins his plot to woe her into his bed. Along the way though MAJA NORA is interrupted by her Uncle and leaves, while Bryce gets a warning he doesn't take to heart. BRYCE wants to go out and have a drink after work but most of the bars are closed. He sees old acquaintance MIXIE BRIDGES in her restaurant "Daja" and they chat about old times. Mixie's advice, BRYCE takes MAJA to Spain on a date and gets to be more friendly with her, asking her to be an intern in his science labs. MAJA nearly forgets breakfast with UNA but makes it and explains she was out with Bryce. He shows concern and asks her to be careful, which she says she will. BRYCE continues his nose dive into seedy behaviour and puts on a show for ALYN GARDNER when asking her to move in with him. Though he cares for her, his reasons are altogether selfish. Third Week Carrying through his revenge plot, BRYCE WREN shows up at MAJA NORA's quarters for dinner. The dinner thought leads to sex and Bryce is the first man to con the woman and enjoys his time a bit too much. Afterwards, MAJA arrives for work and BRYCE informs her that her services are no longer needed. MAJA runs into her Uncle CATHASACH UNA and proceeds to tell him what happened. Angered by this UNA confronts BRYCE and the two exchange some nasty words before Una beats Bryce unconscious and leaves him. ALYN GARDNER goes to the labs to look for BRYCE but can't find him until she explores and manages to get him to sickbay while he fills her in on what he did. UNA goes back to his projects speaking briefly with ELIZABETH BENNETT about what is left in regards to the android but then security arrives and escorts him away to the brig, leaving a surprised Cadet behind. Angered at the behaviour of his officers CHARLES VELLOP calls a meeting with BRYCE and UNA reprimanding them and placing restraining orders as well as sending Una back to the brig. Both received a warning of dismissal if they didn't shape up. ALLY visits with BRYCE to ask why he changed and hopes to understand, he explains he doesn't want to be used and they argue ending the fight with her desire to just be friends with benefits. Cardassia Plots First Week ERON BERN goes to his wife OZARA BERN to get his concerns off his chest. He discloses the version of the future he saw and how it was so different from this new one Shawn saw. He finds it ironic how Dayin/James reversed roles. CORAT DAMAR calls ERON to his office, explaining James Munroe's connection with a bob threat on Bajor and Cardassia's implication. Back from the trip to the station BENTIN keeps up his PR work with Damar and stops his wife TALIA DAMAR from walking in on a 'meeting' with his secretary. The formal D'Ja gets the woman home safely and leaves. JAMES is found in the Bern home after KOHSII DAREN discovers him in CYDJA BERN's closet. Angered by the appearance of the boy, ERON takes takes this seriously. James is arrested and brought to HQ where he is (tamely) interrogated and eventually brought back to the Bern residence. On Kron, DURAS VENIK and KAI CEDVAK continue to converse with each other while waiting for a rescue party. Kai explains her dislike for her husband to be and expresses the importance of love to her, while the more cynical Duras claims love has nothing to do with it. Surviving the adventure in the snow, KAI reorganizes her priorities and contacts old friend ERON. They share a brief communication and update the other on news though there is some awkwardness. KAI is fed up and is going to leave Cardassia no matter what. An interruption by her husband-to-be Talnik Carr is brief and the man finally gives up fining her insufferable. Second Week As part of his punishment for having James sneak on the Cardassian shuttle, BENTIN SAREX is forced to be an escort of sorts to Legate Damar's wife. He meets up with TALIA DAMAR and takes her out shopping as well as getting to know more about her life at home. Dealing with more of the James issue, ERON BERN and OZARA BERN talk about CYDJA BERN and what to do with her. Bern decides she needs stricter rules and opts to send her to an all female boarding school. A short look on Kron has KAI CEVDAK going to DURAS VENIK to say goodbye. However, the man is not sympathetic and the visit is cut short. KAI is back on Cardassian and faced with no funding due to her father's retaliation. She is forced to seek help with CORAT DAMAR and he demands sex for money. Now that JAMES MUNROE is settling on Cardassia until Cadence picks him up, ERON goes to him and they have a chat about what he did and Bern confesses that he cares for the boy. BENTIN is taking some time out of his hectic schedule to give ASHTA a tour around the city and they go dress shopping and make a trip to the zoo. ASHTA furthers her education in the Cardassian language with tutor ELI BEVOK. Through the post it is revealed she has crush like feelings for him. Another return and we find ELI has a wife and a son and ASHTA makes a move holding his hand as they go for a walk. BENTIN sees however and makes note that Prof. Bevok is not obtainable. BENTIN brings ASHTA to work with him and she has the (mis)fortune of meeting DAMAR who offers to give her a tour which was code for sex, but Bentin manages to deflect his attentions and warns Ashta about who she goes off with. By coincidence, JAMES, CYDJA and OZARA are in the Central Park at the same time ASHTA is and they meet up. Cydja gets territorial and bratty with Ashta but Ozara invites her to dinner in hopes of spending some time with James before he leaves. Third Week A peek into the Sarex household shows Mrs. Sarex speaking with ASHTA SAREX about responsibilities, her past and information about her father. Ashta is starting to really fit into her new niche on Cardassia. ASHTA arrives at the Bern Residence with her brother BENTIN SAREX. There they are greeted by OZARA BERN who entertains them before dinner. ERON BERN gets back from his job and meets up with JAMES MUNROE who now has black hair and is out in the yard hesitant to go in with the company. After the dinner, ASHTA has an interesting conversation with ERON about the family's history. And then as she prepares to leave says her final goodbyes with JAMES. Keeping up with his PR duties, BENTIN is called to the Damar household later in the evening to tend to wounds TALIA DAMAR suffered while `falling down.' Though he knows they were inflicted from an abusive husband, Bentin tries to comfort her as best he can. ELI BEVOK is at the university to attend a teachers meeting and gets lost. He seeks the help of KAI CEVDAK and is escorted out of the building. Hoping to enhance Cardassian/Romulan relations, LORBADIN T'KASSUS has arrived on the planet to speak with Legate Damar, however, it is Legate BERN who escorts him in the shuttle to HQ, reminding him about Cardassian values. Later that evening, BERN goes out to have a drink with KAI and catch up with her in person now she was back on the planet. HARA BERN goes to OZARA about her concerns over Kai expressing her dislike and mistrust for the woman their husband was fraternizing with. Getting into as they normally do, OZARA leaves offended and goes to ERON for comfort and then two get closer. Getting further into fighting, OZARA and HARA argue only to have ERON walk in on them and find it amusing. Ozara confesses she knows Hara's secret of being Celara (Hara's twin sister). ELI comes back to the Sarex house to further his study with ASHTA. He explains to her that she needs to be more patient and not rush things, starting small to get a bigger reward. Advancing more relations, KAI is invited to dinner at the Bern residence which causes an uproar with HARA. OZARA and ERON manage to have damage control but the air was full of tension. CADENCE DAINKEN finally arrives to Cardassia and picks up JAMES. She manages to talk some sense into him and hopes of resolving the conflict between the boy and his father. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Reading reports from the future excursion, PATRICK REESE calls SHAWN MUNROE to his office, only to find out that his wife is expecting another one. Over the limit of quarters capacity, he extends their living arrangements into the next room over. Stressed with all of this on his shoulders, SHAWN goes to the gym to work out and meets CADENCE DAINKEN, using her to vent some stress. SHAWN goes back to his quarters and meets up with QUESTA MUNROE to tell her over the news, though they get into a serious discussion about their relationship and being open. BENTIN SAREX goes back to his shuttle with ASHTA SAREX now that she can't stay with the Munroes. BENIO SAREX agrees that she should come with them and eventually Ashta relents if she can have Jorbal with her. ASHTA and BENTIN have a conversation in the middle of the night when she wakes up from a nightmare, giving the siblings a moment to bond. Another Cardassian on the station, AMITY LIU is in the business of contacting old friends and messages KATAL WOLFE on Bajor and is invited for a visit. GWEN DELANE starts her sessions with JAMES MUNROE hoping to get the angst filled teen to calm. The time goes well, but James' lack of patience becomes obvious and he leaves fed up. JAMES meets up with ASHTA the following day to say goodbye to her as her and her brothers prepare to depart from the station. DENORIAN THAY is surprised on his dailt walk by a note and follows it to meet with HEIDI HANSEN where they share dessert. They establish they will write each other during his time on Sura. CADENCE takes it upon herself to visit with SHAWN in his office to offer encouragement in his situation and they bond a bit more when she confesses why he is important to her. MARAT DOLKEN goes to Ops when he finds out about his missing children and complains to REESE and wants something done, though his fatherly qualities hardly shine. Angry, DOLKEN goes to QWIN RITALL and then Trill man sells a rather risky weapon. REESE then contacts the Cardassian shuttle and explains his situation with BENTIN. The boy assures him this wasn't a kidnapping and if they sent some to pick up Jorbal they could take the boy. QUESTA is alerted to James' disappearance by his sister who brings along a curious note. She reads it, explaining James is gone to Bajor with a bomb to visit the new Kai elective Pashu. SHAWN is alerted and explains the situation to REESE, who becomes more concerned about Shawn's loyalties to the Federation. KATAL is alerted to the threat and gives the information to MARCUS WOLFE who agrees to make sure the Vedek is okay. REESE goes to THAY for advice about Shawn, asking it was was wrong of him to assume about the Lt. Commander. Thay suggests an apology should be in order. CADENCE receives a message from TAHMOH ALMIN in the middle of the night, where he explains someone is following him. Using her advice the runaway syndicate member hopes to avoid whoever it is. THAY and DELANE discuss Sura plans, and Delane informs Thay through monitoring communications to Cadence, they have found Tahmoh and are going to pick him up. CADENCE, riled from her talk with Tahmoh, visits CORBAN MADDIX on the Fenrir once they returned from picking up the Bajoran. The couple chat, finding Maddix has become rather serious. AMITY arrives on Bajor and reunites with old friend KATAL. She is brought back to Katal's home and they chat, mostly about Marcus, where some of Amity's uncertainty towards the man comes out. Second Week Getting together one last time, RAZI SEN and QWIN RITALL have a nice dinner and discuss their future. They decide that that night would be their last intimate night as friends with benefits caused too many complications. KATAL WOLFE and AMITY LIU arrive onto the station. Katal was convinced to come for the visit just to get away for a bit and to help fix up some things around Amity's quarters. While there she chooses to apologies to Eben. Calling EBEN DORR to the holodeck, he arrives apprehensively with Tucker Dorr in arms. Katal explains her side and then two make up enough for Eben to reveal Tucker is really Katal's child saved in an artificial womb. QUESTA MUNROE gets a call from Cardassia from Legate Bern but is interrupted by SHAWN MUNROE. He is then told that James was found on the planet and Shawn offers to send someone out right away. His first choice it CADENCE DAINKEN who agrees to do this favour for him in exchange for his friendship. Later that day, PATRICK REESE arrives to SHAWN's quarters and offers his apologies in relation to accusing the man of being a collaborator. Shawn accepts the apology and explains James has been found. CADENCE prepares for departure on a private shuttle and goes to CORBAN MADDIX's quarters only to find that he is upset about a minor bank error. She admits she was distributing money in officers accounts to keep it safe and apologizes. Maddix expresses his dislike for her leaving when they're time is already. TAHMOH ALMIN is back on the station but under GWEN DELANE's custody. After being drugged he is interrogated and gives away several of his Syndicate contacts and discloses information about him and Cadence. Afterwards DELANE and DENORIAN THAY discuss the results, and plan on using Tahmoh in a simulation as part of Cadence's therapy on Sura. Hoping to be included in Tucker's life, KATAL makes a final stop to EBEN's quarters before she returns back to Bajor. She reassures Eben that she isn't going to tell Marcus out of fear for the boy’s safety. MADDIX, goes to Quarks now the Crow's Nest is under renovations and reacquaints himself with AMITY, who offers a flirtatious challenge but doesn't follow through. Third Week Hoping to get some, CORBAN MADDIX makes it his business to flush out AMITY LIU and convinces to her come back to his quarters and they indulge in some rather kinky activities. QUESTA MUNROE receives a message in the middle of the night from CORAT DAMAR who is requesting her presence back on Cardassian in 6-7 weeks to help him at more meetings between him and the Romulans. She is hesitant because her due date is close to then and doesn't want to disappoint Shawn. Returning to bed, QUESTA hopes to get closer to SHAWN and makes advances while the couple shares an intimate moment. Hoping to be cleared for travelling QUESTA goes to the infirmary and has his scans done by JULIAN BASHIR who hopes to learn more about her biology. In the meantime she is even the okay to travel as long as she doesn't mind the idea of having her baby elsewhere. She brings this information back to SHAWN who is more than a little apprehensive with her travels, being firm and told her not until the baby was born. CADENCE arrives back to the station with JAMES, and sits down with SHAWN to let him know what was going on, informing him the importance of listening. She then goes to MADDIX and presents him with a gift for Christmas, offering a watch/compass so that when she is gone he doesn't get lost. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Hoping to get some venting, RAZI goes to CORBAN MADDIX to talk about her relationship with Qwin. Maddix doesn't listen that well but takes her wine and sends her off. During a meeting, MADDIX confronts PAUL GRAZIER about his relationship with Qwin, explaining that Razi told him about his personal life and it was too much information. MADDIX goes to Ten Foward and gets into a question about men vs. woman and finds it slightly disturbing that STEVE GRAZIER may have some good points, but the Captain is straight through and through. Dolken Showdown Plots First Week On the Cardassian shuttle, BENTIN explains the situation to BENIO and both of the brothers convince ASHTA she needs to let Jorbal go. She agrees and eventually the Fenrir arrives to pick up the boy. We then find JAMES on the Cardassian shuttle as a Stowaway. He has a conversation with Ashta explaining he left so he was more understood, though he regrets leaving the note as a diversion. Finally intercepted by DOLKEN, the shuttle has a showdown. ASHTA is locked away while the brothers handle it, however the Bajoran ship blows up due to Qwin's faulty weapons. Enraged ASHTA hears the explosion and accuses BENTIN of killing Dolken butis reassured it was an accident. Bajor Plots Second Week On a visit to Bajor, AMITY LIU arrives at a port and is picked up by her old friend KATAL WOLFE. They go back to the Wolfe residence and catch up on old times as the kids play in the yard. #12 December, 2376 2376 #12 2376 #12